godpact_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Random Magic
When the gods made the Pact and withdrew from Eclauria, they first sent little pockets of their powers out into the world as blessings. Over time these pockets merged then spread across the world, creating hybrid, or Random Magic. Some people are born with an affinity for Random Magic. However, not everyone can tap into this affinity and for some the power lies dormant until it is somehow awakened, or they die without ever managing to access their hidden power. When a Ran user dies, their magic goes back into the universe. Random Magic Quota There is a set quota of Random Magic that a body can take in in its lifetime. The quota for Random Magic differs for each person. Some are able to hold a rather large amount of this magic within them, while others hold very little. It is quite common for a large amount of people to have Random Magic but only be able to do things such as light candles. Each use of Random Magic sends a bit of power back into the universe. It is possible, and in fact quite common, for people to use up all their quota. If this happens, that person will no longer be able to tap into Random Magic for the rest of their lives. Because of this, Ran users hoard their power. Using Random Magic Random Magic takes different forms for different persons. Some forms of Random Magic are special and rare, while others are quite common. While Random Magic can be rather versatile, each person has a core magic. A person can possess multiple powers but they are all offshoots of their individual core magic. A person cannot use magic that is unconnected to their core magic. While a Ran user may be able to accomplish many things with their powers, there is usually a limitation attached to what they can do. Graecili Pearls The pearls of the Graecili play a huge role in the use of Random Magic. Ran users can use these pearls to amplify their magics. This ensures that one's quota does not run out too quickly as less magic is necessary when one channels their power through a pearl. Not only will less magic be used, but the effects of the magic are amplified, becoming stronger. The amount of magic controlled, as well as the amplified effects of the magic, are all dependent on the quality of the pearl. Low quality pearls are quite common while medium quality pearls are slightly less so. However, high quality pearls are rare, expensive and highly coveted. Since the Graecili are no longer in their original home, there are no new pearls in circulation. Pearls tend to be handed down through generations, with high quality pearls being considered as the ultimate family heirloom. Controlling Random Magic Using the pearl, one can spend years in intensive training. This training will expand what a person can do with Random magic, as long as it is within their affinity. Over time a person will use less of their quota in performing magic.